


【all仙】火光〈3〉

by SemperFideli



Category: ALL仙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【all仙】火光〈3〉

周公謹覺得自己一定是陷入了某種詭異的夢境中，只是那觸碰著自己臉頰的熱度卻是如此真實。

 

儘管刻意壓低過音量，身側傳來的交談聲依舊喚醒了周公謹，雖然他的雙眼仍沉重得睜不開，但是那特殊的口音讓周公謹瞬間就清醒大半，是仙兒。

「不給喝酒就算了，還不讓抽煙啦現在？」仙兒說完後，伴隨著吐氣聲就是一陣煙味緩緩飄過周公謹鼻尖。

「你這二天嗓子不是啞了嗎，少抽點吧。」另一副低沉的嗓音有些熟悉，周公謹立刻聯想起那位與仙兒互動親暱的酒保老何，接著又傳出一陣細碎的皮革磨擦聲，然後聽見仙兒倒抽了口氣「哎、你幹嘛呀？」

再也抑制不了好奇心的周公謹掙扎著張開了條眼縫往聲音來源看去，映入眼簾的畫面立刻讓他本來還有些昏沉的腦袋一下子全醒了過來。

 

就在自己斜前方的深色沙發座上，一雙軀體緊密依偎著，斜躺在老何身前的仙兒被扳起了臉與其親吻，青年的另一隻手則解開了仙兒襯衫的鈕扣探入其中，就著角度正好讓周公謹看到衣衫底下那一身白晰的肌膚。

似乎是給老何這舉動給撩起了火，仙兒亦伸手環上了對方的肩膀，貌似在唇舌交纏間爭奪著主導權，但是那垂落的視線卻溜轉了圈，最後直接與周公謹的目光就這麼對上了，眼裡的笑意彷彿早已感知到男人在窺探著他們——事實上也確是如此，周公謹本人果然就和遊戲裡表現出的一樣單純得幾乎藏不住心思，而且就連裝睡的技巧都很差勁，不過仙兒並不討厭這種個性，特別是在對方也毫不掩飾地表現出對自己的好感之後。

濃烈的長吻結束後仙兒接著轉向了還躺在另一個沙發上望著自己的男人，刻意伸出粉嫩的舌尖輕柔滑過被吮吻得微微發紅的下唇直至勾起的唇角，其中隱含的訊息再明顯不過。

周公謹就呆住了，這樣明晃晃地引誘就是他再儍愣也不至於察覺不出來，再看看順著仙兒的動作一同凝視自己的老何，對方臉上卻帶著頗具興味的淺笑，全然不像是情人當著面勾搭別人時該有的反應。

若現下在身邊的人是厲華池，仙某人自然是不會作出這種行為的，畢竟仙兒也明白俊俊對他的包容並沒有延伸到能若無其事與別的男人同自己一起廝混的程度，但若是行事作風都更為外放的老何就不一定了，果然見到自己的表現老何也只是挑了挑眉沒說什麼。

「小周，要就一起，或者你現在就出去。」仙兒朝著周公謹伸出了手，邀請的訊號是再明顯不過。

在碰見仙兒之前的周公謹非常肯定自己的性向就是個直，而仙某人雖然長相清秀卻也絕不是會讓人誤會性別的外型，偏生此時這個躺在另一個同性懷裡的男人卻散發出了比周公謹以往心儀過的任何女性都更加誘人的氛圍。

周公謹感覺自己彷彿在瞬間失去了思考能力，最後是身體比理智先做出決定的走向二人。

 

周公謹從來沒想過自己二十三年的直男生涯中會有跪伏在地上吞吐著另一個男人性器的時候，而且那個在沙發上雙腿大開，低頭咬著下唇試圖抑制著喘息的仙某人還是與自己現實裡相識不到一天的陌生人。

但是看著對方因為自己每一下舔弄揉蹭的舉止而情動的模樣，周公謹便將最後一絲殘存的理性給拋到了腦後。

「你咬什麼，覺得舒服就叫呀。」坐在仙兒身後的老何看著對方隱忍的模樣就皺起眉頭，乾脆用手指埋入了仙兒的口中，帶點懲戒意味的輕捻起柔軟的舌根，自己則就著細緻的頸部線條啃咬而上，舔牴到最為敏感的耳側時果然引得仙兒連連發顫，貌似委屈地縮著脖子蹭了蹭老何的臉彷彿在討饒。

隨著那斷斷續續的含糊呻吟迴盪在空氣中，底下忙活著的周公謹也感受到自個下體正逐漸漲硬難耐，還是老何把潤滑液丟擲到他腳邊，接著語氣微妙地輕聲說道「溫柔點，仙兒很怕疼的。」

 

那白嫩的腰肢摸上去既柔軟又纖細，這讓周公謹忍不住有些猶豫起來，而令仙兒面對趴俯在自己身上的老何見狀則呵了一聲，眼神裡略帶著的挑畔立刻就達到作用，周公謹咬牙按著身下的腰就撞了進去，被炙熱窄穴緊緊吸咬住的感官刺激讓經驗不算豐富的周公謹呼吸一窒後發出粗重的喘息，但總虧是挺住了。

被比預想中更粗大的尺寸給填滿，仙兒的反應則更是激烈，攀在老何肩上的手一下子反射性的掐入了對方的肌膚，青年自然也不肯吃虧，唇瓣在仙兒的胸上烙下吻痕時手也包覆住愛人的分身，緊貼著自身的肉柱一起套弄起來。

仙兒帶著柔軟哭音的呻吟與肉體撞擊的聲響交錯在狹小的休息室內，空氣裡的溫度亦彷彿逐漸攀升，給慾望沖擊著的周公謹覺得自己像是撲往火焰的蛾，即使知道越接近熱度中心就越是加深毀滅的速度，但他卻已深深陷入無法自拔。

 

那夜之後周公謹的確只在上海停留了一星期便踏上往湖南的歸途，卻在一個月後提著行李再次買了張機票，最後回到了那間小酒吧裡。


End file.
